


Ice Cream

by Authorexx



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but what else would you expect from me at this point?, just a bunch of fluff, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authorexx/pseuds/Authorexx
Summary: Alex wants something sweet before bed.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Ice Cream

Alex had a craving for something sweet—she wasn’t sure what it was, but she headed to the fridge, determined to find out. She hummed a little tune to herself as her slippers scuffed across the floor to the kitchen. The glow of the regrigerator illuminated her bare face and the dark kitchen behind her as she looked inside, still unsure of what she was looking for. A bowl of grapes caught her eye, and she plucked a few from their stems, chewing them absentmindedly as she pushed her slowly-slipping glasses up the bridge of her nose. Some yogurt? No. An apple? No. Something sweeter; something sugary. She closed the door and opened the freezer instead, looking around as she continued to hum, swaying to her music as she surveyed the content inside, her ponytail bobbing as she moved. Frozen waffles, frozen meat, frozen bananas…

A gasp of excitement came from the ADA as she reached in, finding the end of her quest: a quart of vanilla ice cream. She smiled, popping off the lid with ease as she closed the freezer, now in search of a spoon in the drawer, humming along. She dug the spoon into the tub, watching the ice cream curl into the little curve of the spoon before lifting it to her lips, her gentle sway becoming something of an idle happy dance. The first spoonful led to the next, then another, and another, then a final dip into the carton before closing it and returning the quart to the freezer, humming all the way. She popped the spoon into her mouth as she situated the carton back into place, closing the freezer door. Alex turned, continuing her song and dance as she slowly pulled the spoon from her mouth to lick off the remains of the ice cream.

A sound came from the hall, and Alex’s head snapped up in surprise. Olivia was standing in the doorframe, leaning on one side. “Had a craving?”

Alex’s face grew hot as it turned a shade of pink, realizing she’d been caught. “Shut up!” She burned with embarrassment, looking away from the detective as she dropped the spoon into the sink with a clatter. “I just wanted something sweet.”

Olivia moved closer, arms crossing as her lips turned up in a smirk. “Then why don’t you come to bed?” she asked, leaning on the counter. Her tone was breathy, but it seemed to be in the spirit of the joke.

“Wo-o-ow,” Alex groaned, rolling her eyes at Olivia’s cheesy line, “take me, I’m yours.”

“No need to be sarcastic,” Olivia chided, “I thought it was pretty smooth.” The detective sat on the counter with a grin. “I could go for something sweet myself…” Her stare was no longer mischievous; it conveyed a hunger of a different kind.

Alex put her hands in front of her face. “Olivia, I look terrible; stop staring—“

Olivia caught one of Alex’s wrists in her hand, her fingers lacing with Alex’s. “I’ll never stop staring. You look beautiful.”

“I have hormonal zits and I’m in the baggiest, most shapeless sweats I own. Nice try.” Alex gave the detective’s hand a squeeze before letting go and heading to the bedroom. “Time for bed. And I do mean sleeping, Olivia.”

“I know,” Olivia relented, chuckling as she followed Alex into the bedroom and closing the door behind them.


End file.
